Operators of infrastructure, particularly critical infrastructure such as utilities, including power, gas and water, government facilities, or telecommunications networks strive to maintain uninterrupted access to an overview of their scope of responsibility to maintain situational awareness. Such overviews, sometimes referred to as mapboards, are often presented as large maps or network diagrams.
Such diagrams may be drawn on fixed surfaces; displayed via one or more video displays; or projected upon a surface such as a screen or wall from the front or rear. Fixed surface presentations are economical and reliable, but do not reflect the current actual state of the critical infrastructure. Video display presentations, including the use of monitors and projectors, may reflect the current actual state, but they are expensive, and they can experience failures that leave situational awareness overviews unavailable.
Accordingly, there is a need for effective systems, devices and methods that present an economical, reliable, up-to-date view of information related to critical infrastructure.